


Surprise in the Ranks

by scifinut



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifinut/pseuds/scifinut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finds out a secret about one of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise in the Ranks

Tony was flipping the channels on his TV quickly when a familiar face caught his attention. He turned back to the macho channel and stared transfixed at the screen. Reaching blindly he reached for his phone and dialed a number. "Ziva, you HAVE to turn on channel 67. No, I don't care what you're watching or doing, do it _now_." He waited for her to turn on her TV and find the appropriate channel.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, it is." They both stayed on the phone in silence, staring at the television screen.

"Wait, I have another call coming in," Ziva said. She looked at the telephone screen to see McGee's number. "Yes, McGee?"

"Are you watching...?"

"Yes. So is Tony."

"Is that really...?"

"Yes."

All three of them watched for the rest of the hour, switching back and forth between who was talking to whom on the phone at times.

\-------------------

The next Monday by the time Gibbs got into the office there was a small-scale metal creation that looked somewhat familiar sitting on his desk. With it was a printed note.

To our very own Ninja Warrior  
Congratulations on beating the mountain.

He wondered who he'd have to headslap first.


End file.
